The present invention relates to a telephonic semiconductor integrated circuit (hereinafter referred to as a dialer IC) for use with a push-button telephone.
As illustrated in FIG. 2, a prior art dialer IC does not include a wait-pause detecting circuit and a status output circuit. The access pause is based on only the connection from an extension line to an exchange line.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 546322 (Japanese Registered Patent No. 976312) describes that a wait-button is provided to store an access-pause in a memory by depressing the wait-button following the depression of the 0-button.
When performing access to, e.g., a password-number service in a bank by employing the conventional dialer IC, the time required for obtaining a password-number receivable state when the line has been connected is different from an ordinary access pause. Therefore, where the password-number service is accessed by using an abbreviated number, there arises such a defect that the respective sets of numbers are independently employed as abbreviated numbers; or alternatively, only one number is used as an abbreviated number, while the other must be dialed by an ordinary manual operation.
Accordingly, the present invention aims at performing a series of operations by only one abbreviated dialing process. This involves the steps of interposing a wait-pause in a plurality of combinations of numbers and outputting the state of wait-pause to the outside.
In the present invention, a button for operations other than the wait-pause can be used as the wait-pause button, therefore the wait-pause button does not have to be specially provided. For example, the button (e.g. T-button) for changing pulse signal into DTMF signal can be used.